


A Thief in the Night

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [2]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Chapter Summary, Courage, Gen, The Lonely Mountain, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-14
Updated: 2004-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble-version of the chapter from "The Hobbit".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thief in the Night

The raven brought news of the coming of Dain. Now Thorin would never be swayed to relent, fearing neither foes nor coming of winter.

Deluding a sleep-craving Bombur, Bilbo ventured down from the mountain under cover of darkness, bearing the Arkenstone to the camp. Being after all an honest burglar, he then gave the Heart of the Mountain – the heart of Thorin – to Bard. To be aid in the bargaining, hope for peaceful agreement. Simple Hobbit, thus gaining the respect of great Elven-king, heir of Lords, and mighty Wizard.

And returned to his friends, risking their wrath and foretold unpleasantness.

**Author's Note:**

> _14.03.04 My contribution to the HA(SA)-Writers’ drabbled version of The Hobbit._


End file.
